


If God Has Left, Then Who Will Command Angels?

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angel Eggsy, Angel Harry, Angel Wings, Angels Have Visible Wings, M/M, Pre-Slash, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: The wings of the Host were always colorfully displayed as a way to denote their status and faction; it was seen as a disgrace to hide them, and any who did was written down as a defector or one of the Fallen, and judged accordingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Honest.

There had never been a member of the Fallen in the regiment before.

The ranks of Kingsman had been long exalted as the paramount of virtue and honour, their employments being chiefly to keep humanity functioning as best it could within the bounds of their available interference. Any Knight could plainly see the snow-hewn White of their wings as testament to their adherence to the laws. Even the recruits knew this; one of their written tests was noting how to identify a member of particular factions by the colour of their wings.

Until Eggsy. It seemed the moment he set foot on manor grounds every agent - both acting and recruited - knew his history, the checkered past he had written himself at the expense of his virtues in exchange for base vices. Nobody except Harry mentioned his step-father, his lack of choice. No one else cared. Though he refused to show his wings, everyone had assumed after meeting him that they would either be torn to pieces, or would have taken on the coal-dust black that had marked defectors of the Host. He was met with reproach and thinly veiled suspicion, by all save two: Harry, who although still ignorant of the state of the other man’s wings had belief in his proof of being there, and Roxanne, who had done nothing other than entreat his forgiveness of her colleagues and that if he were with them he was clearly worthy, and that was good enough for her. She never pressed him about the colour, she respected that it was his private business, and for that he was grateful.

Months passed, and Harry saw less of Eggsy. In part because he was sent on near-trivial errands, though mostly due to his coma that he had been awarded as a result of an explosion. He never got to see how well his charge had progressed, the tight bond he would form with Roxanne and Merlin - who had set aside any past faults in favour of looking solely at his merits, which were numerous.

And then Harry died. The unthinkable had happened, and he had been slain by a human weapon - his stiffer colleagues would question whether it had anything to do with the affection he had harboured for his candidate, that he had suffered a mortal wound at the hands of a being so far inferior to themselves. But it never felt as though he had died - he felt as though he had been suspended in time, out of it, not living but not yet dead. He caught snippets of conversation in his limbo; Eggsy’s screams and a confrontation with Chester King, a man who once had been hailed as holy among holies had been unmasked for a demon, though when he had cast his lot with their enemy no one could say. He listened to Eggsy’s worry at his own mortality as he fought through waves of people, and could imagine the grace with which he did so. He heard Valentine’s last words, and he heard Eggsy repeat his own line to the dying man. He felt, rather than heard, Eggsy’s silent, soul-crushing despair for months.

And then he awoke. He sat in a room whiter even than his own wings, and next to him sat a woman who seemed no older than himself. Her eyes were kind, and though dark shone out of her face with light and love. She smiled sadly.

“Finally - I had despaired losing one so worthy as you.” Harry tilted his head in confusion - he recognized the frequency of her voice, but she had no wings, and so he could not place from where he knew her. “Love can do a great many things, Harry. Of this I am intimately acquainted. As it has in the lives of many before and after you, it has awarded you life.” Here Harry opened his mouth to speak - whose love had brought him from the brink of nothingness? Surely it was not a deity, for as powerful as any worshiped by humans could be, none had the power to restore life where it had been lost. None, save one, and they were lost, the host had not heard from their almighty leader in millennia. “Do not pursue me with questions, for there is someone here to see you.”

The door set in the far wall opened, and through it walked the most glorious man Harry had ever seen. His wings disrupted the whiteness around them, for they were a rich, molten gold that seemed to emit light of their own making. The deep reds and oranges blended seamlessly with whites and creams and yellows, all furnished by the dusky fullness that the overtone provided. He had never seen wings so brilliant in his life.

So focused he had been on studying the colours that Harry failed to notice when his visitor had taken the seat the woman had just vacated. Without thinking, he reached a hand and brushed the pads of his fingers along the razor tips of the man’s feathers. They ruffled slightly, and switching his gaze to the man’s face it was clear that it was not out of agitation.

“Eggsy? But how?” Eggsy gripped the hand he had left hovering in the air between both of his and smiled brightly.

“Doesn’t really matter, does it? I’m here now - and so are you. Yeah? You’re alive, and that’s all that I care about.” The unflinching, and at times admittedly undeserved, loyalty in Eggsy’s voice made him swallow, and Harry could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Eggsy looked away shyly and made to release his hand, but Harry closed his fingers around his wrist. “Didn’t want you to see them, or anyone, really. Don’t want you to, to think any different of me. You know my mum always said I was special? Said no one else had wings this colour, that I should love them. And I do, really, and I desperately wanted you to love them to. But I was scared, I suppose.” Here Eggsy did let go of his hand, and Harry took the opportunity to trace the silk-like appendage again. He looked on them in awe, for they were truly the most beautiful he had ever seen.

“It takes a great pureness of heart, Harry, to manage a life the likes of which Eggsy has with the grace he supposes. And what he has done - for you - you would do well not to forget that.” Harry looked at the nameless woman who leaned against the door jamb.

“But why now? Why can I see their colour now? Why can I see them at all?” A mysterious cloud passed over her face, and her once-serene expression became unreadable.

“There has not been secrets in these halls since before the dawn of time, Harry. I am not about to begin now.” With that she left, and Harry’s last thought before returning himself to Eggsy was that perhaps God was not so lost to them after all.


End file.
